Charon
Charon is a minor character in Hercules. He is a skeleton who rows Hades' boat to his Lair. Charon is a ferryman for dead souls, and sends the souls across the River Stygian for the price of a drachma. Charon is very greedy, and corpses are buried with a coin in their mouth to pay the fee. Appearances ''Hercules He was seen rowing the boat for Hades in the Underworld. [[Hercules (TV series)|''Hercules (TV series)]] In "Hercules and the Underworld Takeover", when Hercules, and Pain and Panic, bring along a herd of sheep to the Underworld on their mission to liberate the Underworld from Hecate, Charon warned that Hecate won't like this. Panic smugly reminded that he would have to answer to Hades when he returns from the meeting on Mount Olympus. Growing nervous, Charon reminds that he just rows the boat. In "Hercules and the World's First Doctor", on their way to retrieve Hippocrates' soul, Charon refuses Hercules and Phil passage because they're not dead. However, Phil is able to bribe him with a copy of the Greekly World News, promptly the ferryman to excitedly invite the pair onto his boat. As Hercules rows them along the River Styx, Charon enjoys the article bashing the Trojans. He then shows them the backward into the Underworld, so that he wouldn't get in trouble with Hades. As they part ways, Phil hands him the news scroll, which Charon continued to read. In "Hercules and the Disappearing Heroes", Charon ferries Philoctetes, Chipacles, Hercules, and all the other heroes Hecate depowered to the Underworld to stop her. Noting how much Hercules goes down there for a not-dead guy, he offers him a multiple fare discount ticket and membership in their frequent dier program, but he declines. ''Once Upon a Time Charon is first seen in the episode "The Price". After the Fury arrives to collect Robin Hood's soul to take him to the underworld, she accesses a portal in the river in which Charon appears. After Regina and her allies help defeat the Fury, Charon disappears. When Hook succumbs to the darkness, he uses Gold's blood to create a portal to the Underworld. Charon arrives, with his boat full of the previous Dark Ones who have arrived to Storybrooke from the Underworld. After Emma realizes that Hook's sacrifice was made meaningless by Gold, she asks him to open a portal to the Underworld to take them there. Gold summons Charon and Emma and her allies go to his boat and sail to the Underworld to find Hook. Legend of the Three Caballeros Charon appears in the episode "Mt. Fuji Whiz" after being summoned by Xandra. He tells her that being a grim and sinister ferryman was just scaring away customers so he overhauled his small spooky boat into a big cruise ship and took on a much more jovial and energetic persona. Trivia *Despite making repeated appearances in the ''Hercules film and animated show, Charon is never referred to by name. Gallery Hercules-hercules-1853544-720-536.jpg hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-715.jpg Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-724.jpg Hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-605.jpg Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-773.jpg Cerber.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x11 - Swan Song - Charon.jpg|Charon in Once Upon a Time Underworld Journey Swan Sings.jpg Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Hercules characters Category:Males Category:Greek characters Category:Greek Mythology Category:Skeletons Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Silent characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:The Three Caballeros Category:Wonderful World of Color